A kiss in the night
by igetwet13
Summary: Hinata helps out Naruto in a fight. They end up on a date. Pretty much just adventures that Naruto has with Hinata after they start going out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything... yeah...

Chapter 1: Kyubi complications and a kiss in the night

POW!

Naruto sent the ninja flying. He made a bee line for another one.

"C'mon, Fox boy!" one of them shouted.

Naruto had been walking out of a grocery store when three genin stopped him. Naruto had seen them before at the acadamy, but he didn't know their names.

"Hey, freak!" one of them said as he was leaving.

Naruto put down his grocery bag and turned around. "What?" he said.

One of them stepped towards him. "My dad died thirteen years ago because of you."

"My older brother died." said another one.

"My cousin died." said the last one.

"What does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked angrily. He thought it was stupid how people took out what the Kyubi did on him.

"You've got the demon inside you!" shouted one of them as he swung at Naruto. Naruto ducked and delivered a powerful upper cut.

"N-Naruto..." said Hinata from behind a telephone pole. _Maybe I should help him..._ she thought as she pressed her index fingers together. Naruto was still fighting with the three boys. She gasped as one of them took a glass bottle from Naruto's groceries and smashed it over Naruto's head. That was that. Hinata ran out and engaged her Byakugan. The boys saw her.

"What the hell? A Girl?"

HInata used her Juken style and engaged the boys. She pressed a boys stomach.

"What the- ah!" he shouted as blood sprayed out of his mouth. Hinata then hit him in the face and hit the second one in the throat. The two boys passed out leaving one shaking as he stared at his friends.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I'm sorry!" he picked up his two friends and dashed away.

Naruto regained his senses and stood up. He immediately fell down.

"Naruto!" shouted Hinata. She lifted him in her arms and took him to a bench. She rested his head in her lap as she washed the back of his head with water. When the bottle smashed, it made a cut in the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto opened his eyes and realised he was face to face with Hinata.

"Ah!" he shouted.

Hinata gasped in surprise.

"Hinata?" he asked as he sat up. "Did you... help me?"

"Y-yes." she whispered as she blushed and looked away.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her deep crimson blush. He rubbed the back of his head and felt the small cut. "That was a cheap shot..." he muttered to himself as he looked back at Hinata. "Um... Thank you." he said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Y-you're welcome!" she said. She held up his grocery bag. "H-here. Y-your b-bag." she stammered.

"Oh. Thanks." he said as he smiled and took the bag. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Y-yes?" she asked as her blush turned to a dashing beet red.

"Um... Do you wanna go get something to eat?" he asked as he blushed slightly.

Hinata looked at him in surprise for a few seconds. "Yes!" she said quickly.

Naruto smiled again. "Alright. Where do you wanna go?"

"Um..." she said as she thought. "Y-you choose." she said. "I d-don't know any g-good places."

"Alright then." said Naruto. "How about over there." he said as he pointed to a nice looking resturaunt. "I go there a lot. The food's really good."

"A-alright." she said as they made their way to ther resturaunt. They walked in the door. It was nice on the inside as well. There were tons of people inside eating lunch.

"Hello, Uzumaki-chan." said the hostess.

"Hey! Don't call me chan!" he said, faking anger. The hostess giggled. "Do you have any good tables right now?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you on a date?" she asked jokingly.

"Sorta..." Naruto said as he smiled and blushed. Hinata turned an impossible red, but was happy that Naruto had said that.

_He said we were on a date! Maybe he really does like me!_ she thought to herself happily as she sat down.

"Hi! I'm Yuki! I'll be your waitress. What would you like to drink?" asked Yuki.

"I'll h-have w-water, please." said Hinata politely.

"I'll have a water too please." said Naruto.

"Alright, I'll have them right out." said Yuki as she headed towards the kitchen.

"What are you gonna get to eat?" Naruto asked as he picked up a menu.

"Um..." Hinata said as she looked through the menu. "The lamb looks good."

"Alright! I'm gonna get the miso ramen!" he said happily.

They ordered their food and spoke happily until the food came. They ate and talked. Naruto began to like Hinata more and more as he got to know her better. They ordered dessert and got the bill. Naruto paid. They had been in the resturaunt for two hours. Mostly just talking and having a good time. It was winter, so even though it was only half past five, it was almost pitch dark outside. They walked around the shopping district for a while and looked at books, clothes, and video games.

"C-could you w-walk me h-home?" she asked as it turned eight o' clock.

"Okay." he said as he smiled. As they arrived at the front of her house, he said, "Well... good night Hinata. Sweet dreams." Before she could say anything, he leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised, but she kissed him back. It felt like years before they finally parted.

"Good night, Naruto. Sweet dreams." she whispered without stuttering at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Um... I still don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: A plot is hatched

That night, Hinata dreamt of nothing but Naruto. She dreamed about him occasionally, but the kiss must have forced all thoughts out except those of him.

Naruto was still awake. He couldn't sleep. He had been wanting to go out with Hinata for so long and now he finally got his chance. He decided to train in order to work off some of his excess energy. He put on his shoes, but left his bright orange jacket on his bed along with his headband. He jogged around the acadamy five times before stopping to rest. He then snuck inside the acadamy in order to practice his fighting. He found his way to a dojo-like room and performed some hand signs.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he shouted. Five clones of himself appeared in front of him. He decided that the best way to train, would be to fight himself.

"Whaddya want?" said one of the clones in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah! I'm tired!" another one said.

"C'mon!" said Naruto. "We're gonna fight and see who wins. It's training!" he said as he raised his fists.

"Fine, but after you're buying ramen." said one of them.

Naruto lunged foreward with his fist. "Yah!" he shouted as he flew through the air.

"Every man for himself!" shouted a clone as he punched another one in the face. Naruto and his clones brawled until there were only the original and one clone left. Naruto threw a quick right jab followed by a head butt. The clone ducked the punch, but Naruto connected with the head butt.

"Uh..." the clone managed as he passed out. Naruto undid the jutsu and felt the mass of pain as the beatings of all the clones piled onto him like a ton of bricks.

"Augh! Dammit!" he shouted. Eventually, the pain gave way to a dull throbbing. Much better. Naruto trudged home, his energy finally dissapated enough so he could sleep. He didn't bother to take off his sandals as he crashed onto the bed and fell instantly to sleep.

The next day...

It was saturday, so he had the day off of missions and training. He decided to pay Hinata a visit. As he was walking down the street, he saw Choji and Shikamaru walking around the outside of a candy shop. Choji had a bag full of what Naruto assumed to be sweets. Shikamaru was wearing his Chunin vest that he got when he was declared the winner of the chunin exam. Naruto had grown closer to the two after they helped him when Sasuke was kidnapped by the sound four. They hadn't managed to get him back, but they risked their lives to help him. He jogged towards them.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" he said.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Naruto." said Shikamaru lazily.

"Hey, what's up?" said Choji as he sucked on a lolly pop.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Just hangin' out." said Shikamaru. "Choji wanted to get some sweets and I wanna get some books."

"Yeah." said Choji as he started on another sweet. The new victim was a strawberry flavored hard candy. "So, I heard you and Hinata are goin' out now?"

"What? You know?" Naruto asked in surpise.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru murmered. "Ino was out walking and saw you kissing her."

Naruto turned a bright crimson. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess we're going out." he grinned. "Have you seen her today? I was just heading to her house, but if you've seen her, it would be a lot quicker."

"Nah." said Shikamaru. "Well, seeya." he said as he and Choji made their way to a book store.

Hinata had just woken up. She freaked out for a minute before realising it was Saturday. She had just gotten dressed and was putting on her headband when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" she shouted as she walked to the door.

"Heya." said Naruto happily as she opened the door.

She blushed, but smiled. "H-hi Naruto."

"Do you wanna do something today?" he asked.

"S-sure." she said. "Just a m-minute." she closed the door.

Naruto stood outside, grinning at two birds that he saw in a tree.

"L-let's go." Hinata said as she came to the door.

Elsewhere...

"Damn that freak!" shouted Shinsuke. He was one of the genin that attacked Naruto the previous day.

"Yeah! If that girl hadn't shown up, we would've had him!" said Ichigo.

"Hey... I know her." said Izumi, he was the only one who didn't get attacked by Hinata. "She's a Hyuga."

"Well, if she saved him, they must be good friends. How about we take her out, that way, the damn fox can't attack us back." said Shinsuke. He chuckled. "Then we can get our revenge!" the three laughed as they thought of Naruto helpless against them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was dead in the night. Shinsuke, Ichigo, and Izumi were creeping along the streets.

"Are you really serious about this?" asked Ichigo. "I mean, she's a freakin' Hyuga! How are we gonna kidnap her?"

"Don't worry man." said Izumi calmly. "I was in her class in the acadamy. She was one of the weakest kids in the class. Wouldn't look anyone in the eye and always hiding behind things."

"Sounds good." said Shinsuke. "The only thing we need to worry about is if her cousin finds us. Other than that, we should be able to pull it off."

"Alright, but how are we gonna get the fox-boy to show?" asked Ichigo.

"Easy, we'll just send him a note. If he really cares about her, he'll show." said Shinsuke.

Hinata's clock read _1:23_ a.m. She couldn't sleep, so she read a book that she had bought with Naruto earlier in the afternoon. It was a ninja love story about a Kunoichi and Shinobi who loved each other, but were from enemy villages. She was about half way through it when she heard a strange rustling noise coming from the window.

"Hmm?" she walked over to the open window and was welcomed by a light breeze. As she leaned out the window, a thick rope sailed up and around her. It pulled tightly on her back and she fell out of the window. Before she could scream, she passed out due to fright.

"Well, that was pretty easy..." said Shinsuke as he carefully tied the rope around Hinata. "Alright, Izumi, write a note to the fox. Tell him to meet us on top of the Hokage sculptures."

"Yeah." said Ichigo as he reached into his pack and pulled out paper and a pencil.

"Dammit! What the hell?" shouted Naruto as a piece of paper wrapped around a rock crashed through his window. He ran over to the window, but didn't see anyone. "What the hell?" he shouted again as he looked at his broken window. "Huh?" he said as he looked at the paper. He unwrapped the rock and tossed it out the already broken window. He read the note three times before reacting.

_Fox,_

_We have the Hyuga girl. Meet us on top of the Hokage faces now._

Naruto stared silently for a moment. "No... NO! NO! NO! NO! DAMN!" He grabbed his pack that held his Kunai and put his Shuriken holster on his right leg as he leaped out the broken window and towards the Hokage faces cursing himself all the way.

Izumi was looking through a pair of binoculars. "Wait... Yep. He's on his way..." he said when he saw Naruto.

"Alright when he shows up make sure he sees the Hyuga so he doesn't attack us." said Shinsuke.

A few hundred yards away, two cloaked figures were standing on a large branch of a tree.

"So do you think we should attack now?" asked one of them.

"Yes. Let's go now." said the second one. They dashed towards the three genin and knocked them all out before they knew what was going on. They tied the kids to a tree in the forest just as Naruto showed up.

"Alright. Let's go, Itachi." said Kisame Hoshigaki.

"HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Naruto as he arrived on top of the mountain.

_Naruto_! thought Hinata. "Mmf!" she tried to shout through the cloth tied around her mouth. Luckily, that was enough.

"Hinata?" Naruto said. He found where she was. He undid the gag.

"Naruto!" she cried. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh god... Hinata, I"m so happy! God..." he said to her as tears streamed down his face. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you. I- oh god! I'm so happy!" he sobbed.

Naruto undid her ropes and she returned his hug. "Naruto!" she cried as they held each other. "Naruto, I love you so much! I'm so sorry for worrying you! I love you so, so much!"

"I love you too Hinata! I love you! I love you so much!" he whispered to her as they held each other.

Naruto heard two sets of foot steps. Naruto looked up to see Itachi Uchiha and his Akatsuki partner, Kisame Hoshigaki.

Just as five kunai flew out of Itachi's cloak, Naruto held Hinata tightly and leaped out of the way. He ran into the village holding her until he got to the bottom of the mountain.

"Hinata, go find Kakashi and tell him what's going on. Get as many people as you can!" he said. "I'll hold them off." he kissed her. She kissed him back as he said, "I love you Hinata. I won't let them do anything to you."

"But, it's you I'm worried abo-!" Naruto cut her off.

"Just go, I'll be fine." he said as he started to dash back towards the Akatsuki duo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Akatsuki

"Naruto..." whispered Hinata to herself as she sprinted back towards the village. "Please be safe." She though about what had occured before. Naruto had said that he loved her. Did he really mean it or was it just the desperation of the situation. No... he meant it. She had seen the look in his eyes as he said it. He meant it.

"HInata..." said Naruto to himself as he charged towards Itachi and Kisame. "Be safe..." The duo came into sight. "Raaaaaarrrrrhhhhh!!!" he shouted as he threw a load of Kunai and Shuriken at them. Itachi quickly knocked them all out of the air in the instant before they hit him with his own Kunai. "Damn!' Naruto said as he engaged the clearly more experienced Shinobi. Kisame simply stood to the side and watched the confrontation in amusement. Sparks flew as the two Kunai blades clashed again and again. Itachi was barely trying as he evaded and blocked all of Naruto's attacks with little or no effort at all.

"How long are you going to bore me with you child's games?" asked Itachi. Naruto grunted in anger and continued slashing at the Akatsuki ninja. He pulled out another Kunai so he would have more of a chance. Itachi, still calm, defended against the second Kunai.

Naruto quickly performed his hand seals. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" he shouted as four clones appeared on his sides. They all pulled out two Kunai each and slashed wildly at Itachi. Naruto grinned slightly as he noticed a small look of exertion on Itachi's face. He made his seals again and performed the clone jutsu. One-hundred Naruto clones surrounded Itachi and started stabbing and slashing at him. In what seemed like a flash, every clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Itachi appeared in front of Naruto and drove his Kunai deep into his right shoulder.

"Auugghhh!!" Burning pain shot through Naruto's bleeding shoulder as the cold metal was hastily pulled out. Dammit!" shouted Naruto as blood flowed from his shoulder. He held his shoulder with his left hand.

"Too easy..." murmered Itachi as he swiped the air with his Kunai to clean the blood off. The remark angered Naruto.

"Oh yeah!?" he shouted. He sprang up and delivered a powerful uppercut, sending Itachi crashing to the ground. Naruto clenched his fist. He didn't feel the pain in his shoulder anymore, but it didn't really matter because it had already started healing rapidly thanks to the Kyubi.

Itachi saw the slow healing process of Naruto's arm. He smiled slightly and murmered, "Thought so..."

"Heh... Need some help, Itachi?" asked Kisame from the side.

"No... This'll be over soon." he replied.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" shouted Hinata. She found him walking out of the theatre showing the Icha Icha Paradise movie.

"Hmm?" he looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"N-Naruto! He's being attacked on the Hokage statues!" she shouted desperately.

"By who?" asked Kakashi calmly.

"T-two men in black cloaks!" she said.

Kakashi's exposed right eye widened slightly. "Akatsuki!?" he said loudly. Hinata nodded.

"N-Naruto s-said to get you and as m-many people as p-possible!" she said.

Kakashi nodded. "Get yours, Neji's, Shikamaru's, and my team! Meet me at the foot of the mountain!" he dissappeared in a flash. Hinata ran to try and find everyone.

"Hey, look..." said Choji as he munched on a bag of chips. "It's Hinata. She looks pretty scared."

"Mmm... Wonder what's wrong..." said Shikamaru lazily.

She almost ran into them. "Shikamaru! Choji! Get all the Genin teams and meet at the foot of the Hokage faces!" she shouted desperately. "Naruto's being attacked!"

"Alright! Hinata, get your team. Choji, get Ino and Sakura. I'll get Neji's team." he said. The three of them went off in different directions to find their teammates.

Naruto stood, staring at Itachi. His shoulder had now completely healed. He quickly made a clone and began to mold his chakra. He was performing the Rasengan. Itachi stood, fascinated. He hadn't seen this technique before. Blue chakra balled up in Naruto's hands. The Rasengan was done in a few seconds. "Aaaauuuugggghhhhh!!!!!" he shouted. He charged at Itachi with his mass of chakra in his hand. He was almost on Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened in slight fear as he realised just how strong the chakra ball was. He just barely moved out of the way as Naruto was on him. He hadn't dodged enough. The Rasengan took out a fine chunk of flesh from Itachi's right side. Blood spewed out of the wound.

"Augh!" he shouted in pain. Kisame ran over with a scroll. He read off the scroll quickly and performed some hand seals. A small barrier of chakra appeared over Itachi's wound.

Itachi appeared on a rock to the left and sat down.

"My turn..." said Kisame happily as he put his hand on his sword's hilt.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Team Arrives

Kakashi found Maito Gai and Sarutobi Asuma. Yuhi Kurenai was called away on a mission.

"So, who's attacking?" asked Gai as the team rusehd for the mountain.

"From what Hinata said, it might be Akatsuki." Kakashi answered.

"What? Akatsuki? Why here?" asked Asuma, his cigarette dangling from his lips.

"I don't know, but it must be about Naruto." said Kakashi. "That's why they were here last time."

"This could be bad..." said Gai. They continued running.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was out walking Akamaru. Their wounds had healed from when they tried to rescue Sasuke. It had been a few weeks, but it still hurt to move some parts of their bodies.

"Y'doin' alright, Akamaru?" asked Kiba. Akamaru barked happily. "Hey look. It's Hinata." said Kiba. Akamaru tilted his head to look.

"Kiba!" she shouted as she ran towards them. "Come with me! Naruto's in trouble!"

"C'mon Akamaru!" he shouted without asking questions. "Let's go!" the three took off.

"We have to find Shino. Then we'll meet everyone at the foot of the Hokage faces." she said.

"What's happening exactly?" he asked. "Why's Naruto in trouble?"

"Two men in cloaks are attacking him! One of them looks like Sasuke." she replied.

"Like Sasuke?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, he even had the Sharingan. Maybe he's an Uchiha..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamanaka Ino kneeled down in front of some of the roses outside of her familie's flower shop.

"Hey, Ino." said Sakura as she walked towards the shop. She had been pretty depressed since Sasuke had left. She didn't talk to anyone for nearly a week. She was pretty much her normal self now.

"Oh, hey Sakura." said Ino, standing up. "How's it going?" she asked.

Pretty good." said Sakura as she looked around at the assortment of flowers.

"Ino! Sakura! Come with me!" shouted Choji as he bounded over a wall.

"What? What's going on?" asked Ino.

"Naruto's being attacked! We have to go meet everyone at the foot of the Hokage faces!" he shouted. They ran for the mountain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru found Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten training in the woods.

"Hey! You guys need to come with me! Naruto's being attacked!" he shouted as he landed in the clearing.

"What?" said Lee. "Who's attacking him?"

"I don't know, but we need to get to the foot of the Hokage faces. C'mon!" said Shikamaru.

"Alright." said Neji. They took off for the mountain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame rushed foreward with his Samehada. Naruto narrowly dodged the blade. "Yaah!" Kisame continued swinging the blade. It grazed Naruto's leg and shaved away some of the cloth of his orange jacket.

"Damn, that was close..." Naruto muttered to himself. Itachi sat on a nearby rock. The blood flow from his side had stopped thanks to the healing jutsu.

"This is fun!" said Kisame as he slashe the air where Naruto had just been standing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino had been walking through the woods near the Hokage faces.

"Hmm? What's that?" he said to himself. He heard the sound of a fight on top of the mountain. "Go check it out." he said to one of his bugs. The bug flew to the top. After a few minutes, it came back down and reported. "Naruto's being attacked?" He went up so he could help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teams all arrived at the foot of the mountain within a few seconds of each other.

"Where's Shino?" asked Shikamaru.

"I-I couldn't f-find him." said Hinata. "We have e-enough people though, r-right?" she asked.

"Yeah... This'll have to do." said Kakashi. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Naruto Gets Some Help

This is it... Thought Naruto as Kisame rushed towards him, the Samehada pointed forward. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was too weakened to move out of the way. The Kyubi was healing him, but it wasn't fast enough. He waited for what seemed like hours for the strike to finally come, but it never happened. He opened his eyes and saw his Sensei, Kakashi blocking Kisame's massive sword with a Kunai knife. His headband was level meaning his Sharingan eye was completely exposed.

"Heh... The copy cat from last time..." Kisame said softly. He swiftly twirled the massive blade and struck at Kakashi, but by then Kakashi and Naruto where several yards away. He glared at them angrily.

"You alright?" Kakashi asked, still staring at Kisame, ready for the next attack.

"How's the healing coming, Itachi?" Kisame shouted at his comrade.

"Almost there..." Itachi murmered calmly. The wound on his side was almost completely gone. He heard the ever so slight sound of a rustling leaf at his back. He leaped in the air just in time to avoid a barrage of Kunai and Shuriken. The weapons continued their path and where quickly dispatched by Kisame's sword.

Itachi landed wordlessly, his wound now a mere bruise on his side. He glared into the forest that had just been to his back. Several figures bounded out and landed near Kakashi. They were the Genin, The Chunin, and the two Jonin. Asuma and Kurenai stared silently at Itachi. They had fought him once before, after the Chunin examination. He had escaped then, but they were planning on bringing him down for good. Asuma held his two trench knives ready for battle. Kurenai held two regular Kunai, just as ready as Asuma. The Genin and Shikamaru all held assorted Kunai and other Shinobi weapons. Tenten held two scrolls that held her hundreds of weapons ready. Kakashi trained on Kisame while everyone else held Itachi's gaze.

In the blink of an eye, all out war was commenced. Kakashi and Naruto bounded for Kisame. Itachi was the biggest threat here, though, so everyone else attacked him. The elder Uchiha had no problem dodging and deflecting all of the incoming weapons.

Kisame was having a slightly harder time fighting the student and Sensei. He was very strong, but that didn't make his sword weigh any less. He had suffered a few cuts now as the duo slashed and stabbed at him with dual Kunai. There were now several tiny blood puddles on the ground. He grimaced at the pain that was stabbing throughout his body like a needle, or in this case, a Kunai blade. He hoped that Itachi would make short work of the others and help him out.

Shikamaru couldn't believe how easily Itachi was avoiding their multiple attacks. He weaved right and left and occasionally deflected or blocked with a Kunai, but no one could seem to even scratch him. Shikamaru glanced momentarily at Itachi's deep red eyes. He snatched himself away in an instant as he remembered what Kakashi had said prior to their attack.

"Now remember, Do not look in his eyes!" Kakashi had said about Itachi. "it's better if you didn't know..." Kakashi had said when Shikamaru asked why.

Hinata was absolutely terrified. Not only was Itachi Uchiha an S-Ranked criminal, but she had to fight him! She was almost in tears, but every time this happened, she thought of Naruto. She was doing this for Naruto. If he was brave enought to fight both of the Akatsuki members, then surely, she was brave enough to fight just one. She sliced at Itachi with a Kunai while throwing out a strong palm strike to his abdomen. He dodged both but didn't focus his attack on her, or anyone for that matter. All he seemed to be doing was dodging attack after attack. She kicked, punched, and stabbed at him, but nothing ever connected to the target. She started to move faster, swiping and lashing out in a rush to his him, even just once so she could make Naruto proud of her. But that moment never came. Itachi was just too fast. Though, he must have known that she was moving faster because he just barely dodged her Kunai. It cut a small gash in his cloak. The instant the knife and cloth parted, Itachi simply flicked her in the forehead, causing her to fly back ten feet. She wasn't hurt bad, but the flick had left a large mark. She didn't even notice this. She felt too insulted that all he had done was flick her! Nobody else even came as close as she did and all that criminal bastard did was use one damn finger! Hinata got up and charged him with two Kunai. Before she reach him, she threw several Shuriken which he simply avoided. She swiped and slashed at him, but he just kept dodging. Hinata was using a lot of Chakra to keep up her Byakugan. She was starting to falter slightly in speed. This time when she attacked, she didn't come anywhere near cutting his cloak, let alone cutting his body or doing any harm to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Hinata's Hell

The fight waged on. Most of the team still battling the seemingly untouchable Itachi, while Kakashi and Naruto duked it out with Kisame. After Hinata's lucky shot, Itachi had started attacking. Several of the Ninja fighting with him, now sported cuts and bruises.

Kisame was still struggling against the ninja duo. Naruto attacked low, while Kakashi attacked high. He felt another Kunai slashing across his now bare arm. Blood exploded out of the wound in a fury of crimson. Despite his freakish strength and speed, his massive blood loss had faltered both of these.

"Dammit!" he shouted as he felt the pain shot up to his brain.

Kakashi stole a glance over at how the other team was fairing against Itachi. They weren't doing so well.

"Naruto!" he said quickly. "Go help out with Itachi, I can handle this one alone now."

"A-alright." Naruto said after a moment of hesitation. He charged towards Itachi and jumped into the air. He quickly performed his hand seals and created three clones. The three of them kicked at Itachi as they landed near him. Itachi shrugged these attacks off and continued evading the other attacks coming at him. Before Naruto could realise what had happened, his two clones had disappeared into two puffs of smoke.

Naruto wasn't really concerned about this, what he was worried about, however, was Hinata. He ran to her side next to Shikamaru and Ino.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes..." she said quickly. They both lashed out at Itachi.

Hmm... Looks like the Kyubi child cares deeply for this girl... Itachi thought. He activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and looked straight into Hinata's pale eyes.

"Ah...!" Hinata whispered. She couldn't explain what was going on. It was like all the colors were inverted. Things that were black were now white and vice versa. She was in a barren wasteland. She tried to turn her head to look around, but she found that she couldn't move. She moved her eyes to the side and saw that her arms, no, her whole body was tied to a giant cross.

"What's going on!" she shouted. Then she noticed Itachi Uchiha slowly form out of the ground. Then another. Soon an entire army of Itachi's filled the desolation of the area. They each carried a spear with an extra long blade.

"No..." she whispered.

"Aaaaaauuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"What's wrong!?" Naruto asked. She had fallen during the fight, so he took her away from the fight to watch over her.

Hinata quickly jumped up. She desperately felt her body for wounds. "Wha-!?" she said to herself.

"What happened?" he asked. "You passed out for about thirty seconds.

"What? Thirty seconds?" she asked. Whatever had just happened to her took three days. There's no way all that could have happened in thirty seconds. She had been stabbed over and over again by the countless number of Itachi clones in that strange, evil place.

"Naruto! Hurry up! We need help!" shouted Asuma. His cigarette had long since fallen to the ground during the fight.

"Everyone! Stand back!" shouted Maito Gai. Itachi stopped moving and everyone else hesitently moved away. Gai and his protege seemed to have a plan.

"Ready Lee?" he asked.

"Ready, Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted enthousiastically.

"Explode!" they both shouted at the same time. Almost instantly, their skin turned a reddish color and their Chakra swirled around them causing their hair to stand up. It seemed like wind was blowing around them. "Haaaaaaaaa!!!!" they shouted. They had opened their gates. Gai opened six of his gates while Lee opened the five that he could manage. He had been wary to open them since the Chunin exam, but he knew that he would be fine. The only reason he was in the hospital so long, was because his arm and leg had been crushed by Gaara's sand.

The two of them disappeared from sight. Itachi's eyes widened. Even his Sharingan couldn't track them. The most he saw was a green blur. Normally, he could have attacked even just seeing this, but the blur seemed to fade in and out of sight. How could they move so fast? Itachi looked around, his eyes still wide. This was starting to become troublesome. Before he knew it, he was assaulted by a barrage of punches and kicks courtesy of Konaha's handsome beasts.

Itachi crashed to the ground after being kicked through the air. His mouth and nose ran with blood as he stood up. There was also some blood seeping out from under his head band. It ran down his face and dropped onto the grass. How was this happening!? There's no way they can be this fast!

Kisame thought it would be easier to fight just Kakashi alone, but it seemed that he had held back in order to no hurt Naruto who was in close proximity. Itachi was now getting beaten twice as badly as before. Kakashi delivered a strong kick to his chest. Kisame spewed blood out of his mouth.

He stood for a moment, holding his chest and breathing heavily. His left arm was completely numb. He had dropped his sword a few feet away, but it would be too tough for him to use it now anyway.

"Stop... Wai..." He murmered as he crashed to the ground and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Akatsuki Retreat

"Damn..." Itachi muttered in between blows from the formidable duo. Kisame had passed out. This was turning out very badly. He thought that it would have been easy to beat a bunch of Genin and some Jonin. These two with the bad haircuts were excelling in what all of them together couldn't even dream of doing. He would have to retreat.

He got ready for the next blow. A roundhouse kick and a right hook punch rocketed towards him with the force of a hurricane. He put his hand up in a feeble attempt to block and was smacked into the ground close to Kisame. This was his chance. He grabbed Kisame's still body. Just as he was about to run, he remembered the Samehada. Though, he couldn't touch it. Itachi rushed over to it and folded Kisame's hands around it and held them. Just before Gai and Lee could strike again, Itachi had rushed into the forest.

"Wait!" shouted Kakashi just as the green suited duo were about to give chase. "He's retreating." As if on cue, Gai and Lee's skin returned to normal and they both collapsed.

Two Weeks Later...

The threat of the fearsome Akatsuki duo over for now, Naruto focuses most of his time with Hinata. The two go out more and fall even more in love with each other. Lee and Gai have completely healed after the excessive strain they put on their bodies. The Genin continued to train for future Chunin exams. And Kakashi? Well he just went right on reading his dirty books. What a perv...

Author's note!! Sorry this was such a short chapter, I don't have a lot of time right now to write, but I'll try to get more up soon.

P.S. This is NOT the last chapter, I know how it may seem like that, but there is much more to tell! Many more adventures to neighboring lands and new fearsome enemies to face! Tune in next time!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Kakashi's Dilema!!

Kakashi's right eye opened lazily. After having his Sharingan for as long as he had, knowing that he couldn't simply turn it off like a real Uchiha, he had trained himself to keep his left eye closed at all times until he needed it. It had been especially hard to do this when he woke up. But after a while, he didn't even have to try to keep his eyes closed. Now it only felt strange to have it open.

He yawned and looked at his clock. It was around nine in the morning. After a few more minutes of lying in bed, he slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom where he performed every males morning ritual. Piss, stare at mirror for five minutes, shave(Optional), brush teeth, and stare for a few more minutes. He walked out of the bathroom and began to get dressed. After putting on his uniform, he pulled his mask up onto his face and tied his headband around his left eye. He was about to leave to meet his team.  
There was something that Kakashi took with him no matter where he was. His Icha Icha Paradise book. He unconciously placed his hand on his bedside table where he kept it. His hand just felt the hard wood where the book should have been. He slowly looked down in horror as he realised that it wasn't there.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" he shouted loud enough for the neighboring villages to hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" Naruto said.

"I don't know..." Hinata said to him as they walked hand in hand. Hinata's stuttering had started waning as she spent more time with Naruto and building up her confidence. In the past two weeks since the Akatsuki incident, they had been on three dates. Four counting their first one. The only person that seemed to be annoyed by their lovey-dovey antics was Sakura. She probably wasn't mad at them, it was just becuase Sasuke had abandoned her and the village, so she had nobody to love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but when I get the chance, I'll put up more of Kakashi's newest adventure!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, I'm really, really sorry that I havent updated in so long. I went to England for the holidays and only got back last week.

Chapter 10: The Note

Kakashi's room was a mess. He'd destroyed pretty much everything searching for the book. What the hell was going on!? he though wildly as he ripped up a pillow causing hundreds of feathers to cover the room.

"Aaauuuggghhh!!! Dammit!!" he shouted in frustration.

Okay, let's review what I did last night. He thought, slightly calmer now. I went out with that girl whose name escapes me. Went back to her place. Had sex 146 times. Snuck out in the middle of the night and came back here. I had it the whole time, and then I put it onto the table... Then where the hell is it!?

"Hmm?" he said after looking under his bed. There was a note.

_If you want to see you book again, come to the forest._

"Uh... Okay. That's pretty vague." Kakashi said after reading it. He needed a team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi found Hinata and Naruto having lunch at an outdoor cafe.

"Naruto! Hinata!" he shouted as he stood directly behind them causing them to jump. "Get your asses in gear! We're going on a mission now!"

"What the hell!?" they both shouted at the same time in surprise.

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto asked.

"Mission. Now." Kakashi said. "Get Sakura and Shikamaru and meet me at the foot of the Hokage faces."

"Alright." Naruto grumbled. Usually, he would be psyched to go on a mission, but he was on a date right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata went off to find Sakura while Naruto brought Shikamaru. They met Kakashi at the foot of the mountain, pacing nervously.

"What's this mission about?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"We have to find something important." Kakashi said. "C'mon, we have to go to the woods."

"Wait, what do we have to find?" Shikamaru asked.

Kakashi shook slightly as if recalling a traumatic experience. "Someone took my ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOK!!!" he shouted angrily causing the whole mountain to shake.

"What!? Your making US searh for it!? What the hell's wrong with you!?" Naruto shouted at him.

"What a pain in the ass..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Let's go team!" Kakashi shouted as they took off into the forest.


	11. Valentine's Day Special

_**Special Valentine's Chapter!!**_

_**Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not writing for a while. It's kind of embarrassing, but I just sort of... forgot that I was doing this story. So here's a special Valentine's love-love chapter!**_

Hinata and Naruto sat on the latter's couch. They had previously been watching television, but it was now playing to itself, utterly ignored by the two young teenagers slowly kissing each other. This went on for a few hours, though for them it was far too short. Naruto had been planning a big day for tomorrow, Valentine's Day. (Yes! Ninja totally celebrate Valentine's day! (I assume.)) He was going to get her red roses and pick her up at her house. They would then take a romantic stroll through a park towards the biggest play in the country, that he of course got tickets for the front row. Then they'd have dinner at the fanciest resturaunt in Konaha and they would go to the Konaha Valentine's Day festival. (Which totally happens with Ninja's too.) Hinata looked at the time. It was eleven pm.

"Sorry, I have to go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" she said, smiling as she pulled her shoes on.

"Of course." Naruto said, grinning like a fox. He walked with her to the door and gave her one last kiss before she walked out. "I Love you, Hinata."

"I Love you too, Naruto." she said as she returned the kiss. He stood at the door for a few minutes until she disappeared from sight. He went back inside and went to bed.

The next day went exactly as planned for the young couple. The play and dinner were both excellent, the walk, romantic, and they now arrived at the festival. It was packed with couples. All of the girls were wearing Kimonos and the guys wore Yukatas. Even some foreign Shinobi came to see the festival. They stopped and talked to a few of their friends. Shikamaru was their with Temari.

"I didn't know you two were together." Naruto said.

"Were just here as friends." Shikamaru and Temari said at the same time causing Hinata to giggle.

"Well we'll see ya later." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked away. Naruto could have sworn that he heard Shikamaru say something about a pain in the ass as they walked away.

Neji and Tenten also maintained that they were just friends when Naruto and Hinata spoke to them.

The two of them went all around the festival. They played the games for prizes and won a few stuffed animals and a goldfish. Their were also small rides and Love tours. They went through all of these. The festival ended late. Naruto walked Hinata back to her house, carrying all of their prizes. They spent about an hour arranging all of the animals in her room and found a bowl for the fish whom they named Sarutobi in memory of the late Third Hokage. Naruto took Hinata's warm hand and led her over to her open window. He pulled her into a warm embrace. They kissed affectionately for a minute.

"Good Night. I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Good night." she said Happily. "Today was perfect." she kissed him again.

"Happy Valentine's Day." They whispered to each other. Naruto smiled and jumped out the window and walked back towards his house. She stood at the window for a few minutes until he disappeared from sight. She went back inside and went to bed.


End file.
